


Anaesthesia is a hell of a drug

by moststeph



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 07:19:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19848271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moststeph/pseuds/moststeph
Summary: Spock wakes up after surviving a Romulan attack and doesn't remember his husband. You know, James Kirk.





	Anaesthesia is a hell of a drug

**Author's Note:**

> remember that video of the guy waking up from surgery and not remembering who his wife was? yeah, it's that. because life is hard and I needed fluff.

“Jim.”

A hand on his shoulder and McCoy’s unusually gentle voice woke Kirk from his restless nap. He stretched, grimacing at the cricks in his back from sleeping in the hospital chair. He looked up at his best friend and asked, “How is he?”

“He’s all right, Jim,” McCoy said. “He’ll come around in a minute or two. Thought you’d like to be awake when he does.”

“Thanks,” Jim said sincerely. He took a deep breath. It had been touch and go for almost a full day with Spock, their unexpected run in with a Romulan patrol having nearly cost Kirk his first officer. After they’d escaped by the skin of their teeth, the Enterprise had flown as fast as Scotty could manage to the nearest starbase. Jim and Bones beamed to its hospital with Spock to access to far more sophisticated equipment than the Enterprise had aboard. Bones had worked tirelessly alongside the hospital’s staff to save Spock’s life, Jim there the entire time. Once Spock had been declared out of the woods and moved to a recovery room, Jim had taken his vigil to the chair next to his husband’s bed. Hearing he was about to regain consciousness was a huge weight off of Jim’s chest.

He looked down at his first officer, his love, and allowed himself a small smile. Spock still looked a little pale, but his breathing had become more normal than when Jim had fallen asleep. Before it had been so shallow Jim worried it was going to stop any second. Suddenly the dark eyes fluttered open, taking in the unfamiliar ceiling. Jim leaned over and placed his hand on the Vulcan's chest gently. Spock turned his head with an effort and focused on him.

"Where...where am I?" Spock croaked, voice raspy. 

"In the hospital on Yorktown Starbase. Here, have some water." Jim held the cup to Spock's lips and helped him take a sip. Spock cleared his throat and sounded more normal as he asked, "What happened to me?"

Jim glanced up at Bones, who had come to the bedside when he heard Spock speak.

"He might be a little out of it," McCoy said. "We had to use a lot of sedatives to get his Vulcan functions to calm down." 

"You were hurt in a Romulan attack," Jim told Spock. "You were severely injured, so we brought you here for surgery."

"Will I be able to recover from my injuries?" Spock's brow furrowed. 

"Yes, Spock," Bones answered. "You'll need to rest for a few days, but you should make a full recovery." Spock quirked an eyebrow, eliciting a genuine smile from Jim. He looked so like himself, like he might tell Bones he didn't need a few days, that Vulcan physiology allowed for a more rapid recovery than humans. But he didn't, simply nodding and leaning back against the pillows.

"You gave us quite a scare, Mr. Spock," said Jim softly. 

"Thank you for your excellent work, Doctor." Jim blinked. Spock had addressed Bones but was looking at Jim. With an oddly neutral expression on his face, Jim suddenly noticed. Spock was never over demonstrative, but Jim could read him quite well by now, and his expression was one of relatively cool politesse. 

"Doctor?" Jim asked.

"I assume you were one of the surgeons who saved my life," Spock said. He gave a slight smile. “I did not realize the hospital employed such attractive staff." 

Jim heard Bones gasp above him, and felt his own mouth drop slightly open. Spock's eyes widened and he immediately continued, “I apologize. That is inappropriate. I believe the anaesthesia has affected my ability to maintain social boundaries. I hope you are not offended."

"Spock…." Jim started slowly. "I'm not your doctor." Spock looked at him quizzically. "I'm your husband." 

Spock's eyebrows shot up.

"My husband?!"

"Yes. I'm Jim Kirk, Captain of the starship Enterprise. You're my First Officer and my husband. We've been married a year and a half now."

Spock was staring at him like he'd just told him he was the tsar of Russia and they lived together on the moon. His eyebrows were so high they were practically off his head as he spluttered, "But you're so beautiful!"

Jim heard Bones make a strangled noise above him that was half laugh, half incredulous scoff, and bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. 

"Well thank you, I'm glad you think so," he said, smiling at Spock. "I must say you are as well.”

"And you're human!" Spock continued, half confused and half in wonder. "I did not marry a Vulcan?" He looked at Jim for explanation.

"Uh, no.." Jim felt himself blush. Memories of Vulcan played in his memory in an extremely vivid fashion. "During your, uh, Pon Farr, you realized that you had feelings for me, not your intended. The feelings were quite mutual on my part."

"Fascinating," Spock murmured as his eyes roamed all over Kirk's face, as if determined to commit every detail to memory. "I am fortunate indeed to have such an intelligent and attractive partner."

Bones let out a full guffaw at that. Jim looked up to see he was filming Spock on his comm. Jim shot him a look of disapproval but Bones shrugged one shoulder, indifferent to Jim’s stern face. Spock had leaned back against the pillows again, pondering the wonder of being married to Kirk. 

"Have you met my parents?" he asked suddenly.

"Yes."

"And they approved of you?"

"Oh yes, we get along fine." Spock gave no response, apparently too astonished to form a coherent sentence. Jim turned to Bones and asked, "How long do you think it'll last?" 

"Half an hour, maybe less. His system burns through anaesthesia much quicker than ours does." Jim nodded and turned back to Spock. Bones finally stopped filming and shuffled off to give them some privacy, though Jim heard the distinct custom ring Bones had set for messages from Uhura. The video was undoubtedly already making its rounds among the crew. Jim smiled at Spock and sat with him in silence for a few minutes.

"I'm glad you're all right," Jim said at last.

"As am I," Spock answered, shifting a little under the covers. "I feel slightly uncomfortable with these bandages, but otherwise I am well." He turned a little to face Jim better. 

"I feel I am the luckiest soul in the universe," he said, smiling softly at Kirk. “To have such a lovely bondmate.” Jim's heart leapt into his throat. Spock extended two fingers to him, and Jim gently met them with two of his own. As they touched Spock sat up straight and his eyes flashed in recognition.

"Captain!" Spock looked at Jim with what felt like new eyes - they were warm and full of light. "Jim," he said, taking Jim's hand in his. "Jim, you're all right." 

Jim grinned and felt his heart might burst.

"Yes, Spock, sweetheart, I'm all right," he reassured his husband, placing his other hand on top of their linked ones. "We're both all right." 

Spock’s eyes were shining with happiness. Jim rose slightly off the chair to press his forehead to his bondmate's, relief flooding through him. Spock wasn't just conscious now, he was back. His Spock was back. Spock put his free hand against Kirk's cheek to angle his face so he could kiss him. Jim could feel Spock's happiness as his own through their bond and felt peace settle gently on both their minds. He kissed Spock softly one more time before he sat back down in his chair, keeping hold of his husband’s hand.

"You were pretty out of it there," he said with a grin. Spock looked at him quizzically. “You didn’t remember we were married.”

“They must have used very strong anaesthesia,” Spock noted thoughtfully. “It would take a considerable amount to make me forget you, ashayam.” He gave Kirk the little half smile Jim loved so much.

"I believe Bones has holographic evidence. You called me beautiful." Jim chuckled. 

"I see nothing to be embarrassed about in that," said Spock with dignity. "It is accurate." 

Jim smiled and squeezed his husband's hand as he leaned in to kiss him once more.


End file.
